1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to veneering and in particular to tool mechanisms for use in veneering.
2. Description of the Background Art
It has been conventional to joint veneers by means of special saws and power-operated guillotines in production veneering operations. In custom veneering, knife cutting is conventionally done, but presents a serious problem in inaccurate guiding and, resultingly, in inaccurate cuts so as to result in inaccurate veneer joints.
Single leaves are conventionally planed on the shooting-board and packs of veneers are conventionally clamped between wood straight-edges, or held in a vice, or passed over a planer. Because of a tendency to splinter at the planed edges, it has been conventional to apply strips of adhesive tape thereto temporarily during the planing operation.
Finger jointing is conventionally effected as a hand process, whereas wedge joint veneering is conventionally effected by shaping machines working on the principle of a fly-press.
A conventional method of jointing veneers is to clamp a straight-edge lengthwise on top of the veneer, one piece at a time, and to trim the veneer edge by means of a conventional manually operated veneer saw. Each edge of each piece to be joined is trimmed in this manner.
Alternatively, a simpler method of veneering provides an overlap of approximately 1/2" for later trimming. The overlap is disposed on top of a previously applied veneer sheet. The overlap portion tends to raise itself above the surface of the previously applied sheet and is subsequently sanded off flush or carefully trimmed with a veneer saw.
There has long been a need for a low cost, easily operated cutting tool which will provide a highly accurate veneer joint.